


Pink Palettes

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cute Ending, F/M, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Makeup, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toxic Masculinity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: To your surprise, Bucky already knows how to do his makeup but not everyone seems to like it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Pink Palettes

Bucky’s teeth shone bright and his eyes crinkled in delight as he watched you do your makeup routine. He really loved watching you, eyes fluttering as you press the sponge on top of your skin and the drift of the brush wisping across your eye.

“You want some?” He nods, and you pick up your primer and hand it to him. You were both sitting at your vanity in the bathroom while Bucky had a chair pulled up that was right next to yours. He smears the product around his face, making sure everything is rubbed in. You grab a fresh beauty blender and damp it, then hand it to him. You poured Bucky’s shade onto the back of his hand and he pressed the foundation into his skin and dabbed the sponge, letting it blur and blend into the skin.

After he finishes, you grab an eyeshadow brush and pack one of his favorites, hot pink. Since he wasn’t comfortable with doing his eyeshadow yet, especially for big events, you had normally done his eyeshadow. He was still practicing with his eyeliner and full face, he didn’t want his first appearance to be beginner’s makeup. Even though you disagreed.

Your eyebrows shoot up as he picks up the brush from your hands, having his lids already set with eyeshadow primer and started to pack the product onto his eyelid. “You’ve been practicing more, huh?” He hummed, trying to concentrate on the strokes of spreading the product. You slid over the eyeshadow palette as he picked a darker shade of pink and started packing it near the corner of his eyes. 

You just curiously watched, leaning on your hand, and wondering what kind of look he was going to do. A light tinted blush forming on his cheeks. You wouldn’t have noticed if his ears hadn’t turned a bright red. “Babe…” Your lips curl into a bright smile, eyes shining with adoration. He practically melted at your stare and he suddenly became nervous, that all too familiar butterflies filling the brink of his stomach.

He then picked up a flat brush and a small tube of concealer. Your mouth formed an ‘o’ and he just chuckled at your reaction. “Been practicing a cut crease, huh?” He started to cut his crease with the concealer and then grabbed a nude. 

As Bucky was finishing up, you decided to finish your makeup routine too, and then finish getting ready for Tony’s party. Bucky no longer hated going to these, proudly showing off his freshly beat and glam filled face. He would smile to others’ surprise as he had normally been so cold to everyone.

You both walk out of the elevator and into the heart of the party, grabbing a cocktail for the two of you and sauntering to wherever your friends were.

“God, tin can, you always look amazing with makeup.” Steve smiles and pats a hand on his shoulder. “Gettin’ better, Buck.” You press a kiss to his cheek and he gasps, making sure the product was okay. “He’s been practicing more.” He sticks his tongue out to tease you and you laugh, enjoying this moment with friends.

Bucky just lightly smiles, watching his family laugh and tease each other relentlessly. He realized how lucky he was to have such an amazing family that supports him to do what makes him happy. He was lucky that his girlfriend was such an understanding person that never doubted your love and encouraged him to wear makeup, even teaching him. He never had that in the 30s and 40s. Growing up, he and Steve were always told that one day they’d be a man and they’d have to like cars, guns, football, beer, and anything that screams traditional masculine.

He was happy that not only was he open to being true to himself, but his family never judged him a bit. 

-

You sat with your cup of coffee at the living room table, frowning. Every single morning, you and Bucky would read the paper in bed. You would always groan, ranting on about how nobody uses or reads the paper anymore but he always insists and ends up convincing you to read it with him. Your favorite parts were laughing and giggling with the sheets around you at the Newspaper comics.

But this morning was different. You woke up cold, the absent feeling of body heat that was normally wrapped around you or right by your side made you practically shake. You miss his arm lazily slung around you and soft snores leaving his mouth. You missed the sleepy open mouth kisses he’d give you as a greeting. Only one morning without Bucky and you’re already a mess.

You sipped your bitter coffee, realizing that it’s not the same since Bucky didn’t make it. God, you were so in love it hurt. Your mind clicked as to where he could be. Normally, before you would calm him down, his nightmares would end up leaving him restless and he wouldn’t want to go back to sleep. He was afraid. Afraid of those nightmares coming true or reliving things that he wants to forget. So, he’d go to the roof. At night, you could see the New York skyline in the distance and the night’s stars shining brightly in your face. You text Tony that you needed the surprise you had planned now, it couldn’t wait.

You walked out on the roof, the sun beating down on your face so you covered it. “Buck… I missed you this morning.” He didn’t answer you and kept staring ahead of him, his legs folded on the fancy outdoor furniture. “Baby, what’s wrong?” His eyes drifted over to the newspaper next to him and he shoved it towards you, tears pricking his eyes. You gasp as you read the big bolded letters:

WINTER SOLDIER HAS GOD AWFUL MAKEUP AT TONY STARK’S CELEBRATORY PARTY

You then look down at the picture to see Bucky’s laughing face from last night, his arms wrapped around you. You reread the statement over and over again, not believing it. It’s 2020, how can people be so cruel? “Oh, baby…” You pull his head into his chest as low rumbled sobs fill the air. Your shirt became damp and you rushed your hands through his hair, trying to soothe him. “Don’t listen to them, they’re just jealous.” 

He shakes his head and your body is suddenly filled with anger and rage. Nobody makes your Bucky feel this way. You may be a civilian but you’d be damned if anyone hurt Bucky. You’d destroy anything in your path. He could feel your body tremble a bit, which he knew was from anger. “Doll, it’s alright. I’ll just get over it.” You pause, not even listening to a word he was saying because he shouldn’t be the one that has to resolve it.

“Can I show you something?” He utters a small yes and you grab his hand, leading him into your bedroom. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and you walk him in the bathroom. “What- oh!” He gasps to see the team, all standing near the shower proudly smiling. Tears filled his eyes as he ran over to the vanity. “You guys…”

The vanity that was attached to the bathroom sink had been completely revamped, having an additional spot for Bucky to do his makeup next to yours. You both had matching stools. It was a nice white fluffy cushioned stool and storage for all your makeup. There were even new cabinets so Bucky could have room for new makeup products to come. Tears filled his eyes and before he knew it, they started to fall. 

“They’re assholes, Buck. They’re doing it to get a rise out of you. They should be ashamed because femininity isn’t assigned to anyone’s gender. You can be and use anything you want with your appearance, it’s your life.” Sam nods, “Not to mention that your makeup was literally bomb as fuck.” Bucky smiled, sniffling a bit. “Thank you, guys.”

“I just wanted to remind you that you’re loved, Buck. Those asshats got nothing on your eyeshadow skill.” Bucky chuckled and pressed a big wet kiss to your cheek, giggles filling the echoing bathroom. Steve agreed, spouting about how maybe Bucky could give him a ‘complete face.’ You just shook your head while Bucky groaned and slapped his forehead. “How many times do I have to tell you it’s full face?” Sam and Nat continue to rub and tease at Steve for his mess up and he just groans, knowing it will never be lived down.

You encircled your arms around Bucky’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. “But seriously, if anyone ever says anything like that let me know and I will hurt them.”

“y/n.”

“I’m serious. I will commit murder.”


End file.
